


I want you forever

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Sylvanas comes to Jiana's defense when Arthas is acting like  a dick





	I want you forever

Jaina Proudmoore was really beginning to get pissed off with Prince Arthas. She had known him since they were children and he had, once, been a kind and dear friend. But as they got older, his feelings for her changed to something stronger but as they did, so he became possessive and concerned that she was not acting like a lady enough. But she was the daughter of the Lord Admiral of Kul’Tiras, not some simpering Noble maiden. She had spent most of her life with the sailors of her homeland and had grown up appreciative of the people below her in rank and station, unlike the prince, who as he approached his 21st birthday, had grown to become disdainful and look down upon those below him.   
Then he had asked her to marry him, at the winter view ball of all places, in public, with everyone watching. She knew why he had done so, because he thought she would not embarrass him by saying no. So when she did, in fact, say no, his anger had been barely controlled, as he stormed out of the hall. His father took her father aside and she could hear their arguments in the other room. But Daelin Proudmoore refused to make his daughter marry the prince and the king had to back down, or the Alliance stood to lose its fleet. 

Six months later and Arthas was still acting like she would change her mind. Except she had no intention of ever doing so. Now she was in Silvermoon, at a ball organized by Prince Kael’thas, to celebrate the joining of Quel’Thalas into the Alliance. She could feel the magic in Quel’Thalas, feel the background hum of the Sunwell, something most non elves never noticed. But Jaina was gifted with magic that was far stronger than most humans and had the potential to outclass all of the other members of the Kirin Tor and even most of the mages of Quel’Thalas. Jaina knew how powerful she was and how powerful she could become but somehow, this never went to her head, and she remained grounded as she had always been. 

The only thing to spoil it as that Arthas was here, arrogant and prideful, still acting like Jaina was his. She was trying to avoid him but he would not leave her alone and kept trying to get her to dance with him. He could not see or did not care, how uncomfortable he was making her with his constant presence and his need to touch her. “Arthas” she hissed “will you just fuck off”. He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. “You will be my Queen one day Jaina, accept it and stop making a scene”. Jaina looked around. No one had heard her tell him to fuck off, so she was hardly making a scene. She went to walk away from him and he grabbed her arm, holding onto her painfully. “You would do best to remember your place”. 

Jaina lost it, and the crack of her slap echoed around the hall. Arthas looked at her, his face red from where she had slapped him and, even though he was in full public view, he raised his hand to strike her back. Only for it to be held in a strong grip and a voice like silk tell him, loudly so all could hear, “Strike her and I will end you prince, alliance or not”. Arthas sun round to look into the bright blue eyes of the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. “Now I suggest you take the hint that Lady Proudmoore is NOT, ever, going to let you bed her and fuck off. Your behavior today stands to lose you two Allies, you pathetic, simpering moron” and then she let him go. He looked at her and then around the hall. Daelin Proudmoore was been held back by his wife but the look of anger in his face and the way he was looking at the prince made it clear how he felt. Farther away his father stood with King Anasterian Sunstrider and both the monarch regarded Arthas with anger. The prince turned his back to Sylvanas and then stormed out. 

Jaina walked away from the ballroom, lost in thought as she walked out into the garden. Quel’Thalas seemed to have an eternal summer, thanks to them Sunwell, even though by rights it should be colder that Kul’Tiras, been that much further north. Jaina sat on a bench and undid a few her shirt buttons, only leaving one untouched to keep her decent. She did not even want to think of the repercussions of what had just happened and stared into the distance, not really focused on anything. So when a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped and nearly fell off the bench. But strong arms held her as Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-general of Quel’thalas, sat next to her. “The prince really is an insufferable cock, is he not,” she said smiling. Jaina just looked at the elf, her eyes, her face, her unblemished skin, her long blond hair that fell around her shoulders, her uniform that seemed to mold to her shape. Jaina starred perhaps a bit too long but Sylvanas did not mind as she was doing some starring of her own, her eyes looking over the mage, running down her face, her lips, her bare neck, her breasts barely contained by the shirt she had undone. 

“You’re so beautiful” Jaina whispered, before going bright red. Sylvanas smiled and leaned over, kissing Jaina gently on the lips. “So are you Lady Proudmoore” she replied as the mage went scarlet. Jaina couldn’t decide what to do. As soon as those lips brushed her own, she felt desire jolt through her, like she had been struck by lightning. The ranger General of Quel’thalas had just kissed her. “I’ve been looking at you all evening, “Sylvanas said, her hand laying on top of Jaina’s, “but I am unfamiliar with your customs regarding…want and desire. I did not want to overstep the mark. But I find you…desirable and beautiful”. Jaina looked into Sylvanas eyes. “Kiss me again “she whispered “and don’t stop” 

Sylvanas pushed open the doors to her room and entered, holding Jaina like a groom carrying his bride. She kicked the door shut behind her and almost fell onto the bed. Jaina had her shirt and bra off quickly and grabbed Sylvanas’s hands, holding them against her naked breasts as they kissed. Jaina let out a slight moan as Sylvanas began to massage her hard nipples, squeezing them between her thumbs and forefingers. She pushed her tongue into Jaina’s mouth and deepened their kiss as the mage began to remove her uniform from her. Soon they were laying on the bed, both naked and Sylvanas ‘s mouth capturing one of Jaina’s hard pink peaks, gently biting and caressing it with her tongue. Jaina ran her hands down the elf’s chest, cupping her breasts and playing with her hard buds before one moved further down, over the elf’s taut stomach and then to her thighs.

Sylvanas started purring as she felt Jaina’s fingers slide across her slit, before circling her clit. She was so wet for the mage and opened her legs just as Jaina’s finger parted her folds and pushed inside her. She arched her back and Jaina leaned forward, her tongue running around Sylvanas nipple while she massaged the other with her hand. She pushed another finger into Sylvanas and rubbed her clit with her thumb, causing the elf to buck her hips, pressing into Jaina’s hand. Jaina thrust with her fingers even harder, her mouth biting and kissing the elf’s breasts, moving between them, squeezing and pulling her hard nipples. “Oh fuck” Sylvanas cried as she felt herself peaking and Jaina then channeled a bit of magic through her fingers, causing the elf to lose all self-control and cum, hard and loud, her wetness running down Jainas hand. Jaina kept thrusting into her, prolonging her orgasm before slowly withdrawing her hand. Then she moved her mouth down Sylvanas body, kissing her and biting along the bottom of her breasts, her ribs, over her stomach and then between her legs. She moved down one of her inner thighs, her lips leaving a wet trail on Sylvanas’s skin and then she moved up the other, doing the same. Sylvanas nearly screamed as she turned her attention to her wet center. Jaina’s tongue ran over her sensitive clit and Sylvanas almost cum again. She held onto Jaina’s head as the human's tongue flickered against her lower lips, burying itself into her dripping folds and lapping up her wetness. Jaina held on to Sylvanas’s breasts as she lapped at her cunt, squeezing the elf’s nipples, twisting them and pulling them. Sylvanas screamed as she orgasmed again, her body shaking as Jaina’s tongue crackled with the magic she was channeling, setting Sylvanas’s nerves on fire with pleasure. By the time she came down and Jaina stopped, the mage's face was shiny with Sylvanas’s fluid and Sylvanas pulled her up, licking her taste from the Jainas skin. She then rolled Jaina onto her back.

“I don’t have magic so I’ll have to do this the old fashioned way,” she said, moving so her face was against Jaina’s very moist folds. Her fingers ran over Jaina’s clit, squeezing and rubbing it as her tongue, longer than Jaina’s, licked the mages lower lips. Jaina moaned loudly as the elf’s tongue penetrated her, her fingers holding her open. Sylvanas pushed her tongue as far inside Jaina as she could, running it around inside her, tasting every bit of her. It was soon joined by her fingers, while her thumb pushed against Jaina’s clit. Jaina called out Sylvanas’s name again and again and the elf ran her free hand over Jaina’s large breasts, running her fingers over Jaina’s swollen peaks, squeezing and pulling, twisting and rubbing. Jaina arched her back and thrust her hips forward, grinding herself against her lovers face until she exploded with pleasure. As she writhed and shock, Sylvanas continued her administrations, sucking in her clit and fingering her harder, making the human scream nonsense until Jaina could not take anymore. Then she slowed and finally pulled herself free from the shaking human. 

Lying next to one another, they gently kissed. “I want you forever,” Jaina said, kissing the elf neck and lips. “I will always be yours” Sylvanas replied. 

Years later.

The war was over. Sylvanas had called a halt to hostilities as soon as Nazjater had surfaced and working together the two factions had killed Azshara and driven N’zoth from Azeroth. Now a proper peace accord was been negotiated and Sylvanas was bored. She was a warrior, even now and no fighting, never a strong concept for her before was seemingly so alien now that she felt lost. But the war could not resume. The horde did not have the manpower or resources to continue without destroying themselves. Even the Alliance, bolstered as it was by the return of the night elves she had taken at Teldrassil, because even Sylvanas was not enough of a monster to burn civilians, was not capable of keeping up the conflict.

As they tried to negotiate, she found herself looking at Jaina Proudmoore and remembering a time long ago, before Arthas had slain her and raised her as what she was now. She felt a longing, a desire that she had thought long dead, for the mage. But she kept it silent. She knew what she was now and no living woman could want her. So she was surprised by what happened next. 

“I propose, “Jaina said loudly “that we have a union between the Horde and Alliance, a marriage that would help keep the peace. Even though she is stepping down and allowing thrall to resume his place as War chief, Sylvanas has proven too dangerous to be left alone” Sylvanas leaned forward in her chair, eyes narrowing at the mage. “But what if she was bound in marriage to a member of the Alliance, someone who could keep her worse Impulses in check?” Lor’themar looked at the mage and then at Sylvanas and he realized where Jaina was going before anyone else did. “I agree, “he said, “I believe a union between the house of Windrunner and the house of Proudmoore would be beneficial to us all”. Sylvanas stood up, her eyes glowing. “You would have me marry her brother?” she asked incredulously, “a man I don’t even know?” Jaina shook her head. “No Sylvanas, I would have you marry me, a woman you know very well”. 

After the uproar died down and everyone had their say, the meeting was adjourned for the day and Sylvanas stormed out, back to the chambers she had been assigned. When she got there, she found Jaina already sitting on her bed. “What are you playing at Jaina, do you think we could just go back to how things used to be”? Jaina smiled.” No, we are both so different now, we can never go back to what we had”. Sylvanas seemed to drop a bit, her ears fall slightly. “But we can make something new, we can start again, see if we can at least match what we once had. Only this time, I will not allow you to force me to leave while you sacrifice yourself”. Sylvanas stared at the human and then undid her clothing, dropping her armor to the floor until she was topless the long vivid scar from Frostmourne and the largest amongst many that covered her torso and back. “Look at me Jaina, this is what I am now. There is no life in me, I’m not the woman you fell in love with, and I wish I was, but she is gone”. Jaina was suddenly standing next to Sylvanas, her hands on the Elf’s breasts. “You feel different, yet feel the same. I have seen your passion, I know even though your heart does not beat, it is still capable of love”. She leaned forward and warm lips met cold and Sylvanas found herself returning the kiss.Perhaps this might work. She was conscious of Jaina’s hand still on her breasts, gently squeezing her as they kissed. “I want you forever” Jaina murmured. “I will always be yours” Sylvanas replied.


End file.
